


Белые ходят первыми

by ilera



Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [6]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Canon Related, Deleted Scenes, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Missing Scene, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean I: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003), WTF Antagonists 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, also takes place right before Jack’s hanging, another deleted scene is mentioned, before Isla de Muerta mission, takes place after Elizabeth’s and Jack’s talk in deleted scene, where Norrington suggests that Elizabeth could take her marriage consent back, Пираты Карибского моря: Проклятие Черной Жемчужины, в первой Норрингтон дает Элизабет шанс отказаться от обещания выйти за него замуж, во второй Элизабет и Джек разговаривают перед высадкой на Исла де Муэрта, затем их прерывает Норрингтон и уводит Джека, пропущенная сцена, пропущенная сцена перед казнью Джека, связано с каноном, удаленные сцены, фик начинается после двух вырезанных сцен из первого фильма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Норрингтон, сам того не зная, начинает партию, которая заведет его дальше, чем он мог бы предположить.
Relationships: James Norrington/Jack Sparrow
Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132028
Kudos: 17
Collections: 2. Тексты низкого рейтинга Антагонистов WTF21, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Белые ходят первыми

**Author's Note:**

> Приквел к фику [«Правила игры»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238887)
> 
> Бета: [nika_darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nika_darkness/pseuds/nika_darkness)

Норрингтон прохаживался по палубе, перебирая в голове детали предстоящей операции, когда заметил у левого борта Элизабет и Джека Воробья. Они о чем-то переговаривались, и это было явным нарушением указаний сидеть тихо, как в могиле. Несмотря на то, что высаживаться собирались лишь через полчаса, Норрингтон увел Воробья в свою каюту, чтобы тот не надоедал Элизабет — с него станется все испортить.

Закрыв дверь, Норрингтон указал Воробью на стул, но тот либо не заметил, либо сделал вид, продолжая с любопытством осматриваться. Стол был чистым, и Воробей даже при желании не смог бы прочесть его бумаги, так что Норрингтон позволил ему свободно ходить по каюте. Он еще раз проверил, легко ли вынимается шпага, в исправности ли пистолеты и достаточно ли у него пороха и пуль. Норрингтон почти забыл, что не один в каюте. 

Подняв глаза, Норрингтон увидел изучающий взгляд Воробья. Тот тут же состроил гримасу и отвернулся. Однако теперь Норрингтон был уверен, что Воробей что-то замышляет.

— О чем ты разговаривал с мисс Свонн? — нарушил он молчание, отложив оружие.

К его удивлению, Воробей ответил сразу:

— Обсуждали, что каждый готов сделать ради дорогого человека, — и подмигнул: — По мне, так ваш поступок на первом месте.

Норрингтон, должно быть, ослышался: он-то точно не участвовал в их беседе.

— Не хотите поинтересоваться, кого больше всего ценит Элизабет? — Воробей придвинулся ближе, и Норрингтон сделал шаг назад: от того пахло немытым телом. — Или уже знаете?

— Не думай, что сможешь отвлечь меня от предстоящей миссии, — Норрингтон поджал губы. В самом деле, на что Воробей рассчитывает? — Что бы ты сейчас ни сказал, все равно пойдешь со мной.

— О, даже не думал уклониться от вашего приятного общества, коммодор, — улыбнулся Воробей и наклонился. — Не променяю эту вылазку и на сто поцелуев Элизабет. Только обещайте взять меня в свою лодку.

— Разумеется, — нахмурился Норрингтон. Во что тот играет? — Ты ведь не думаешь, что я позволю тебе сбежать?

— И в мыслях не было от вас убегать… коммодор.

Почувствовав на лице чужое дыхание, Норрингтон отшатнулся. Да что этот пират себе позволяет?! Воробей повел носом, уголки губ приподнялись:

— Так и думал, что вкусно пахнете. 

Норрингтон понадеялся, что выглядит по-прежнему невозмутимо. Каждую минуту Воробей его удивлял, вытворяя что-то неожиданное, а уж говорил вообще какую-то чушь. Что бы он ни задумал, с Норрингтоном этот фокус не пройдет.

— Для твоего же блага надеюсь, что ты ничего от меня не скрыл, — произнес он с самым суровым видом.

— Да я чист, как стеклышко, — Воробей забавно округлил глаза и захлопал ресницами, — вот вам крест святой, — он пощупал голую грудь в вырезе распахнутой рубашки, затем пожал плечами. — Ладно, клянусь могилой матери, которой у меня никогда не было.

Норрингтон против воли улыбнулся. Джек Воробей, конечно, мерзавец, но — обаятельный мерзавец. Будто почувствовав его настроение, Воробей вновь подошел и понизил голос:

— Не передумали, коммодор? 

Ну вот, Воробей хочет отговорить его от спасения Тернера и… выполнения данного им Элизабет обещания.

— Как я уже сказал, план не подлежит обсуждению.

— О, я имел в виду вашу женитьбу на милой Элизабет, — улыбнулся Воробей. — Вы ведь понимаете, что она вас не любит?

— Не твое дело, — отрезал Норрингтон, чувствуя, что закипает. На языке вертелась пара крепких слов, но он сдержался.

— И все равно рискуете своей жизнью и жизнью ваших людей, чтобы спасти для нее Уилла, — улыбка Воробья была скорее сочувствующей, чем веселой. — Безумие или глупое самопожертвование? 

В глазах потемнело. Норрингтон ухватил Воробья за ворот, притянул к себе и прошипел:

— Не смей. Лезть. В мою. Личную. Жизнь. 

— А вот таким вы мне нравитесь больше, коммодор, — чуть ли не промурлыкал Воробей и облизнул губы. — Не думал, что такой сдержанный человек способен на сильные чувства и, я бы даже сказал, страсть. 

Норрингтон оттолкнул Воробья и попытался привести в норму сбившееся дыхание. Сердце стучало где-то в горле, а перед глазами все еще плыло от внезапной вспышки ярости. Воробей смог вывести его из себя всего несколькими словами, чего раньше с ним не случалось.

В руку сунули бокал шерри, и Норрингтон сделал несколько глотков, прежде чем вновь взглянуть на Воробья. Под рукой у того лежал заряженный пистолет, но он даже не попытался его схватить и, например, взять Норрингтона в заложники. Вместо этого он внимательно наблюдал, как Норрингтон пьет, будто его самочувствие имело какое-то значение. 

Норрингтон встряхнул головой, отгоняя глупые мысли. Скоро он додумается до того, что Воробей действительно к нему неравнодушен, а не валяет дурака, как обычно. 

— Ты меня не знаешь, Воробей, — сухо произнес Норрингтон и засунул пистолет за пояс. 

— Вы оказались крепким орешком, — кивнул тот. — Интересно, на что вы еще способны, коммодор.

— Тебя вздернут раньше, чем ты сможешь удовлетворить любопытство.

— Это мы еще посмотрим, — усмехнулся Воробей. — И раз уж мы заговорили о казни, у меня будет право на последнее желание?

Может, хочет выторговать себе помилование? Он же должен понимать, что один правильный поступок не искупит все прошлые грехи?

— Даже если план удастся, тебе не избежать виселицы, — уточнил Норрингтон на всякий случай. Почему-то мысль о смерти Воробья не радовала.

Воробей сделал шаг вперед и приблизил к нему лицо. Норрингтон разглядел морщинки в уголках глаз, где они не были намазаны сурьмой. На этот раз запах пота показался ему даже приятным. 

— Моим последним желанием, коммодор, — прошептал Воробей ему в губы, — будет…

В дверь постучали, и Норрингтон вздрогнул, очнувшись от наваждения. Почему Воробей оказался так близко? Почему он до сих пор его не оттолкнул? Норрингтон поспешно подошел к двери и распахнул ее. На пороге почтительно замер Джилетт:

— Коммодор, пора.

Обернувшись, Норрингтон посмотрел на Джека, и тот дурашливо поклонился:

— Ваш ход, коммодор.

Прозвучало красиво и многозначительно, и если бы Джек Воробей играл в шахматы, то Норрингтон бы решил, что он намекает не на предстоящую высадку, а на что-то иное. Но вряд ли пират тратил свободное время на сложные логические игры. 

— Без фокусов, — предупредил Норрингтон. 

— Как скажете, коммодор, — ответил Воробей довольно, и вышел вслед за ним. 

***

Норрингтон мерил шагами кабинет, не находя себе места. Утром Джека Воробья повесят, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Да, Воробей его обманул, но он это предвидел, и в конце концов все закончилось хорошо — благодаря тому же Воробью. И если бы ему вменялся только этот случай, губернатор бы его помиловал, однако список обвинений был длиннее веревки, на которой вздернут пирата. 

На столе стояла початая бутылка превосходного бренди, и Норрингтону в голову пришла мысль: он не мог пойти против закона, но мог скрасить последние часы Джека Воробья. 

Взяв с собой бренди, Норрингтон спустился в подвал, заменявший тюрьму, пока ту не починят. Кивнув солдатам по обе стороны двери, он дождался, пока ему откроют, и вошел. 

В центре комнаты стоял стол, на котором горела свеча, освещавшая соломенную подстилку в углу и сидящего на ней Джека Воробья. Единственный стул был отодвинут к стене; на нем лежали обглоданные кости — остатки ужина. Вновь взглянув на стол, Норрингтон нахмурился:

— Воробей, тебе что, не принесли посуду?

Тот зашевелился, но вставать не стал.

— Ба, коммодор, какой сюрприз! Пришли навестить несчастного узника? Не беспокойтесь о тарелках и вилках: мои сторожа решили, что мне опасно давать что-то острое и мало-мальски походящее на оружие, — и Воробей нагло ухмыльнулся: — Смешные ребята. Думают, что я собираюсь убежать. 

Норрингтон подошел и молча протянул бутылку бренди. Воробей какое-то время ее разглядывал, затем широко улыбнулся и взял. Откупорив бутылку, он сделал два больших глотка и восхищенно присвистнул:

— О-хо-хо, неужто с вашего стола? Чем обязан такой щедрости, коммодор?

Хотелось ответить «не твое дело, Воробей», но он пришел сюда не для того, чтобы спорить.

— Это за моих людей, — ответил Норрингтон. — Если бы не ты, они бы уже сыграли в рундук Дэйви Джонса. Считай это благодарностью.

— Что ж, ваше спасибо дорогого стоит, — и Джек добавил официальным тоном: — Принимаю ваш подарок.

Норрингтон кивнул и развернулся, чтобы уйти. 

— Не составите компанию? — остановил его веселый голос. 

— Нет, — тем не менее, Норрингтон не сдвинулся с места. 

— Ну же, — будто почувствовал его сомнения Воробей, — исполните мое последнее желание. 

Любопытство взяло вверх, и Норрингтон присел перед ним на корточки:

— И чего же ты хочешь?

— Выпейте со мной, коммодор. 

— Ты ненормальный, — заявил Норрингтон, — но в этом даже есть что-то забавное. 

Воробей похлопал по лежанке:

— Садитесь сюда.

— И не подумаю, — усмехнулся Норрингтон, — а то ты, не дай бог, попробуешь завладеть моей шпагой.

— О какой шпаге вы говорите, коммодор? — и Воробей игриво подмигнул. — Готов овладеть вашим клинком хоть сейчас.

— Шут, — пробормотал Норрингтон, качая головой.

— Вот вечно никто мне не верит, — картинно обиделся Джек, — а ведь я всегда говорю правду. Почти всегда, — и он поднес бутылку ко рту.

Воробей совершенно не походил на приговоренного к смерти: был веселым, расслабленным и очень… живым. Норрингтон смотрел, как дергается его кадык, и думал, что через несколько часов эту птичью шею переломят. Заметив, что Воробей за ним наблюдает, Норрингтон опустил взгляд.

— Не грустите, коммодор, — Воробей оторвался от бутылки и протянул ему. — Еще никому не удалось поймать капитана Джека Воробья. 

— Ты что-то путаешь, Воробей, — Норрингтон глотнул, и к нему вернулась уверенность. — Ты сидишь в тюрьме, а на рассвете тебя вздернут — как это, по-твоему, называется?

— Небольшая заминка, — ничуть не смутился тот. — Вы забываете, коммодор, что узел еще не затянут.

Бутылка вновь перекочевала в руки Воробья. 

— Собрался бежать, значит? — Норрингтон мысленно прикинул толщину здешних стен. — Дверь заперта, снаружи стоят двое солдат, а у тебя нет оружия. Как намерен осуществить побег?

— Не буду раскрывать всех карт, — Воробей прямо-таки лучился самодовольством, — иначе не получится сюрприз.

— Не люблю сюрпризов.

На какое-то время воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая только бульканьем — Воробей быстро опустошал бутылку. Норрингтон разглядывал бусины в его волосах, чувствуя умиротворение. Из задумчивости его вывел неожиданный вопрос:

— Как вас зовут, коммодор?

Норрингтон перевел взгляд на лицо Джека Воробья, приподнял брови:

— Ты не мог этого забыть после нескольких глотков бренди.

— Я имею в виду имя, — хмыкнул Воробей. — Надеюсь, родители не назвали вас Норрингтон Норрингтон? Это было бы слишком жестоко, хотя и помогло бы избежать путаницы. 

Норрингтон взял бутылку, отхлебнул и задумчиво погладил стеклянный бок. Чего все-таки добивается Воробей? Зачем приговоренному к смерти его имя? А, впрочем, не все ли равно?

— Джеймс, — ответил он.

— Дже-е-еймс, — протянул Воробей, словно пробуя имя на вкус. Внезапно он подался вперед и положил руку ему на колено. — Спасибо за беспокойство, Джеймс Норрингтон. 

Воробей смотрел на него, распахнув глаза, и Норрингтон, пытаясь скрыть смущение, глотнул бренди, затем передал бутылку. И только после этого он вспомнил о руке Воробья на колене и о том, как близко она находится от его шпаги. И что он не попытался ее отобрать. 

Норрингтон вскочил и отошел на безопасное расстояние, однако Воробей так же спокойно пил бренди, причмокивая от удовольствия, и даже стал напевать какую-то песню. «Точно ненормальный», — подумал Норрингтон, с недоумением разглядывая пирата. У того был шанс заполучить шпагу, но он им не воспользовался, а просто гладил его по ноге.

— Ты — самый странный пират из всех, что я встречал, — произнес Норрингтон хрипло. — Даже жаль, что… — он умолк и прочистил горло. «Жаль, что скоро тебя не станет». 

Бренди развязал ему язык, и он чуть не сказал то, чего не должен говорить. Воробей вновь посмотрел на него своими загадочными глазами и улыбнулся. Не давая себе возможности выдать и другие мысли, Норрингтон в несколько шагов достиг двери и поспешно вышел.


End file.
